Trick-or-Treat
by SugarTensai
Summary: 7 word challenge from celtic27fiion. Doubles as Halloween fic.


**A/N:** I took a little break in my hiatus, to post this for Celtic27fionn. (Yes, I am on a mini hiatus.) 7 word challenge.

**Words:** ghosts, house, mystery, time-travel, aliens, zombies, and magic.

(The words you picked just SCREAMED Halloween at me. So I guess it doubles as a Halloween ficcy too .^ ^)

Marui and Kirihara were extremely excited. Why? Because it was Halloween. And Halloween equals trick-or-treating. And trick-or-treating equals candy. And candy equals Marui stuffing his face, ticking off Sanada, and getting locked up because of the candy, which had made him high. See? The genius and the brat had thought it all through, except for the last part, because they aren't, and will never be, that smart. Currently, the whole RikkaiDai tennis team regulars were sitting in Yukimura's sitting room, while Marui and Kirihara were running in circles, yelling at the top of their lungs. And waving their glo-sticks. The rest of the team, minus Yukimura, stared at them, wondering who had been dumb enough to organize this, going trick-or-treating together. Oh, right, it was Yukimura. And now Marui and Kirihara were running in rectangles. Jackal went and huddled in the corner, sniffing. It was bad enough that his life sucked, but did it have to suck even more? Being the babysitter of the lunatics, Jackal knew straight off that Kirihara plus Marui plus Kirihara was a bad combo. And he was bald. And he had no fangirls. Actually, everyone could see that coming. Yanagi, Niou, and Yaguu were placing bets on how long it would take for Sanada to crack under the pressure of a sugar induced Marui. Sanada coughed. Now, you see, they were waiting because Kirihara decided he wanted to go trick-or-treating at exactly eight o'clock. Then the clock struck eight. Immediately, Kirihara and Marui stopped running in pentagons and dashed out the door. The rest of the regulars were left sitting or whatever, in the room as a tumbleweed rolled by. Eventually, the rest of the regulars caught up to Kirihara and Marui, who had stopped because Kirihara was crying, scared by the plastic ghost mask on a six year olds face. Yukimura quickly calmed him down. As they started to walk toward the first house now, Kirihara had a sudden thought.

"What are supposed to be?" asked Kirihara cluelessly, gesturing toward himself, decked out in is tennis shirt, tennis shorts, tennis shoes, tennis jacket and tennis bag. Marui looked thoughtful.

"I'm not really all that sure either, but taking a wild guess here...tennis players?" He said, totally serious.

"Nah, I was thinking more manly..." Said Kirihara. "Princesses." Marui whistled appreciatively.

"Wow, Akaya, so SMART! See what happens when you have the genius as your tutor?" Kirihara happily jumped up and down, looking like a total retard.

"..." Said the other regulars.

The tennis player/ princess group stopped at the first house. Yukimura pressed the doorbell. The regulars all chanted: "TRICK OR TREAT!" Like good little boys. They each got a bag of Doritos and a Hershey's bar. Now, this would've turned out all fine and dandy, except then Kirihara threw a temper tantrum, because he wanted a cookies-n'-cream bar, not the caramel type. Yukimura, obviously, calmed Kirihara down...by snatching a cookies-n'-cream Hershey bar from the fingers of a seven year old. And he smiled while doing it. Fuji would have been proud. The next house wasn't much better. It was lined with cheesy plastic zombies and ghosts. We all know Kirihara though, who shrieked in horror at the sight of a chipped plastic board, with R.I.P painted on it.

"Come on, Akaya!" Said Marui, impatient at the delay.

"I'm scared." Whimpered Kirihara from behind 'The Wall' (aka: Jackal) "Aliens probably live here, and they're gonna use magic to turn us into tulips!"

Marui stomped off, saying, "Fine, I'll go by myself. But there will be no candy for you! HA!" As Marui was going to go all brave, Yukimura dug his pretty fingers into Marui's neck, prettily.

"Bring back some candy for Akaya, is that okay?" Yukimura said in a tone that clearly meant, that it would NOT be okay if he didn't bring candy for Kirihara. Marui could only shiver and nod, as Yukimura tightened his grip. After a while, Marui came back, his hands full of mystery flavored gum. Then the rest of Rikkai had to wait as Kirihara calmed down from the effects of the gum. The third house wasn't any better. As they approached it, they realized there was another group already there. And guess what? It was...SEIGAKU! Glares were exchanged as both teams confronted each other. Then Fuji smiled happily. Everyone got chills down their backs. Finally, Jackal broke the tension.

"So, what are you guys supposed to be?"

"Tennis players, what else?" Muttered Ryoma under his breath.

"But Oishi and I are princesses, nya!" Cried Eiji cluelessly, while Oishi face palmed in the background.

Kirihara's eyes widened.

"But-but...Marui-senpai and I are princesses!" He stuttered, hurt at the costume plagerization, eyes welling. (Again)

"And the rest of our team is tennis players too." Said Yukimura smoothly, managing to look innocent while wielding a sharp, pointy stick that had came out of nowhere. But he's Yukimura, we won't question it. This soon turned into a very heated discussion.

"We are the TRUE princesses!" Cried Eiji, shaking his fists.

"Oh no! We are!" Yelled Kirihara, passionately.

Now, this would have went on and on, but then they all decided that they wanted to go trick or treating instead, and scheduled the debate for next week. On the way to the next house, Jackal tripped over a time travel machine.

**THE END.**

**A/N: **Sorry for the choppy ending, but I'm supposed to be on hiatus here, guys. But for celtic27fionn, I tried to take some time to do this. I should tell you guys, I update my profile a lot. So if I suddenly stop posting, go see my profile. It will say my status.


End file.
